


诺俊 直男扳手

by rilakkuma966



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakkuma966/pseuds/rilakkuma966
Summary: 全文，想看下和小剧场的盆友，从第8节开始看。





	诺俊 直男扳手

1.

“赐你直男扳手，开启性(幸)福生活。”

什么…鬼？？？

黄仁俊，19岁，男，在某天夜里做了一个梦，梦里神说，要赐给他一个直男扳手，开什么玩笑？黄仁俊想，东北你俊哥，是说弯就弯的吗？而且，自己又不是女装大佬，直男扳手不是个寓意吗，还真能是个实体化的扳手不成，真是个无厘头的梦。

“这可说不好。”说话人是钟辰乐，黄仁俊的好朋友，18岁，目前正在和韩国交换生朴志晟热恋中。

“有什么说不好的，门口电线杆弯了，你俊哥我都弯不了，钟辰乐，要我说你这就是腐眼看人基。”黄仁俊停顿了一下又说：“不过我看我也该找个对象谈谈了，天天看你们这对狗男男秀恩爱，我都快受不了了。”

“大黄，真香定律了解一下，你的那个梦就是预兆，哈哈哈，搞了哪个小帅哥后，咱们一块出去约会呀。”钟辰乐一边漫不经心的投喂自家小仓鼠朴志晟，一边否定黄仁俊刚刚的说辞。

“乐乐，什么是直男扳手？扳手不是一种工具吗”朴志晟刚来中国不久，有的中文词语还不是很理解。

“是工具，不过直男扳手是一个网络用语，就是形容男扮女装很好看的男孩子，美的都快把直男掰弯了的意思，因此我们称他们为“扳手”，就像俊哥这样的。”

“干蛤啊，钟辰乐，老子什么时候男扮女装了？”

“黄仁俊你忘了吗？？去年学园祭，你们班弄了个女仆咖啡厅，用我把照片调出来让你回忆一下吗？”

哦对了，女仆咖啡厅…

介绍一下，黄仁俊在N市的一所大学读美术专业，美术专业女多男少的，恰好黄仁俊所在的班级，男生更是少的可怜，少的就他一个男生。作为班里的大熊猫，黄仁俊自称东北硬汉，但长相清秀，不像大家第一印象中的东北硬汉长相，不过性格直爽，不磨叽，对朋友也很仗义又是典型的东北爷们性格，这种反差萌让本来就受欢迎的黄仁俊更受欢迎，无论是比他年级大的还是小的，都自称姐姐粉，对黄仁俊充满了关爱之情。

大一刚开学，校庆再加上新生欢迎会，N大干脆办了个学园祭，黄仁俊班里的姐妹们打算办个咖啡厅，咖啡厅好啊～黄仁俊一想到自己穿上一身燕尾服，将头发梳成大人模样，啊，真是越想越觉得帅气！

可是…

“什么？？？女仆咖啡厅？？？我也要扮女仆？？？”接连发出三个疑问句的黄仁俊此刻是懵的，帅气的燕尾服被娘兮兮的女仆装所代替，这个不能忍，真不能忍！

好吧，最终还是抵不过班里女生们眼中发射的星星光线，黄仁俊变扭的拉着裙摆站在摊位前。  
“来仁俊，把这个也带上。”西珍妮递过来一个猫耳发箍，黑色的猫耳毛茸茸的，很可爱，黄仁俊盯着猫耳发箍一言不发。  
“仁俊，裙子都穿了也不差这个了嘛～快点戴上戴上😁”  
是啊，裙子都穿了，反正就今天，我戴！  
“啊啊啊啊啊，好可爱！”  
“是啊是啊，我们仁俊世最可！”  
“天啊，这么好看的小哥哥怎么不在我们班？”  
伴随着女生们叽叽喳喳的讨论声，女仆咖啡厅迎来了第一位男性客人。

“钟辰乐…你来干嘛…”黄仁俊咬牙切齿的看着钟辰乐，扮女装已经很羞耻了，还看见了熟人就更羞耻了，黄仁俊此刻特别想把钟辰乐的脑袋格式化，让他忘记自己穿女装的样子。  
“呦，大黄，还不错嘛，我听说你们班搞个女仆咖啡厅，特意来捧场的，不过我还真没想到，你也是女仆中的一员。”钟辰乐上下打量了一下黄仁俊，冲他竖起大拇指点赞。

“仁俊哥，这是仁俊哥？喔，kiyo啊仁俊哥。”  
“朴志晟你怎么能说除我之外的男生kiyo？”  
“朴志晟你说谁kiyo呢？嗯？”  
两声质问同时发出来，朴志晟摸摸鼻子，露出了一个微笑对钟辰乐说：“哎一古，我们辰乐，我们乐乐，我们宝宝最最最最最kiyo啦，撒浪嘿～”  
靠…又被两个狗男男强塞了一大把狗粮。哎，这位帅哥是？黄仁俊不自觉的问了出来。  
和钟辰乐卿卿我我的朴志晟突然反应过来，还没介绍自己带来的朋友。  
“这是李帝努，我街舞社的哥哥，也是韩国人。”

“哦哦，你好，我叫黄仁俊，美术系的。”  
“你好，我是数学系的李帝努，你可以叫我jeno。”

早就注意黄仁俊了，刚来到女仆咖啡厅，一眼就看到人群里仿佛在发光的他，他在和女生们抱怨自己这个纯爷们今天为班级奉献了一把，不仅穿上了小裙裙，还戴上了猫耳朵。  
真可爱，真漂亮，李帝努想，他看着他，一见钟情。

2.

又梦见他了，他的耳垂小巧圆润，贴近的时候令人心猿意马，想要知道，对着他的耳垂吹气，会不会颤栗；想要知道，用手指轻轻的揉捏，会不会泛红；想要知道，含住吮吸，下一秒，他会不会发出诱人的呻吟。  
耳根处向下延伸，是他的脖子，白皙秀颀，手指从他的脖颈滑过，向下，来到性///感的锁骨，逗留片刻，继续向下，轻轻夹住一颗红///樱，食指和中指来回搓动。  
他脸红了，可爱，眼神飘忽不定，口中溢出甜/腻的呻//吟声。  
另一只手，在腰部处留恋，真滑，真细，忍不住停留更长时间，但也忍不住向上继续探索，沿着脊椎一路前进，摸到蝴蝶骨，蝴蝶破茧般的美丽，即将展翅飞舞。

啵～  
鼻尖挨着鼻尖，小狐狸凑上前给了我一个亲吻，他的鼻尖圆圆的，俏皮可爱，鼻翼略窄，山根高，中庭适中，综合一起提升了面部的立体感。  
嘴唇饱满，此时呈嘟起状，想再要一个吻吗？我轻声问，他软软的回了声嗯。  
我凑上前舔了一下他的唇瓣，诱哄道：“张嘴” 他听话的微微启唇，露出了洁白的牙齿，像一颗颗软糯的玉米粒，但也不全是玉米粒，这不，还有颗尖尖的小虎牙。  
“你呀，真是只小狐狸。”我说着，先亲亲他的鼻头，他一乐，虎牙就露出的更明显了，我舔了舔他的虎牙，然后更深的吻上去。

虽然在亲吻，不过我们都睁开着眼睛，四目相对，他的眼睛，乌黑而晶莹，睫毛一扇一扇的，扫过心尖，在心尖上挠痒痒，挠的我情不自禁的想把他放在心尖上疼，我的俊俊，我的小狐狸，小年糕，小宝贝，今天好像又更爱你一分。  
我舔过他笑起来饱满的苹果肌，嘬着他小巧的酒窝，他的酒窝只有一边有，笑起来甜甜的，真想用gui//头， 在酒窝上戳//弄。  
手渐渐往下，抚摸着大腿，然后伸进内//裤中，先撸//动了几下已经挺起的xing//器，蹭了蹭ma//眼，又逗弄了两下小球，接着向后伸去…

3.

“帝努哥，jeno哥，李帝努！！！”  
正梦到重点的李帝努，带着晚期起床气，怒瞪着搅醒他spring dream的朴志晟，刚醒来的嗓音低沉略沙哑：“呀忙内，想死吗？”  
小鸡仔缩了缩脖子，说：“帝努哥，你要迟到了，昨天不是说今天有小考吗？”  
小考，考个屁，想继续完成那个梦啦～～～！什么时候美梦能成真啊啊啊啊，梦里仁俊还许诺过我，下次不穿女仆装了，穿水手服试一次呢！

“知道了，谢了。”李帝努一边解着扣子换下睡衣，一边回应道。

朴志晟见李帝努神色缓和，接着又说：“哥，给你讲个有趣的事情，昨天中午我和乐乐还有仁俊哥一起吃火锅，仁俊哥说他做了一个梦，梦见神赐给他一个扳手，说是直男扳手。”  
“什么是直男扳手。”  
“哥你也不知道呀，乐乐和我说是一个网络词语，扳手本是一种安装和拆卸的工具，直男扳手就是说一个男生男扮女装太漂亮了，把直男都掰弯了。你还记得吗，上次仁俊哥，在学园祭上扮女仆。”  
直男扳手，这个形容词很贴切小狐狸，李帝努想，我就被他掰弯了，不对…  
“朴志晟，你怎么还记得仁俊穿女仆装的事情，赶紧给我忘掉”  
“额，哥你怎么又不高兴了，好好好，忘掉忘掉，有什么嘛，下次让乐乐也穿给我看，我可是有男朋友的人，不像哥你，单身狗一只，全靠自己lu，略略略。”  
“呀忙内”李帝努“微笑”，又说了一遍“你想死吗？”  
“这么凶干嘛，快去考试吧。”朴志晟边说，边内心os，乐乐啊，救救你的小男友吧，帝努哥今天好凶，嘤嘤嘤。  
李帝努内心os，单什么身狗，单身什么狗，看来对追求黄仁俊要采取点行动了。  
两天后，黄仁俊收到了一份快递，拆开看里面…竟然是一个崭新的…扳手？上面还贴了个条，写着直男扳手…

“钟辰乐！是你恶作剧给我寄的扳手吗？？？！！！”  
“天地良心啊俊哥，我闲的蛋疼给你寄扳手吗？”  
“那是谁！我就和你说过做的那个梦，哦对了，还有朴志晟，是不是朴志晟那个小麻薯寄的！”  
“他敢！我家星星不可能送别人礼物，大黄，我看你也别挣扎了，这就是上天的旨意，兴许就是神寄给你的呢。”  
朴志晟坐在教室里先打了一个喷嚏，摸摸鼻子想谁在骂我？紧接着又打了两个喷嚏，哎，乐乐又想我了。今天也是美滋滋呢～

一番争吵后，黄仁俊口干舌燥的喝了点水，然后面无表情的看着这个直男扳手。  
神啊，上帝啊，你们显灵了吗？？？  
黄仁俊又想起了梦里那句话：

“赐你直男扳手，开启性(幸)福生活。”

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

4.

距离收到扳手已经一周了，黄仁俊想了想还是没把扳手扔掉，不过开始有了悄悄打量男生的习惯。总是会想，我去，他帮我带了午饭，不会暗恋我吧…又或者这个男生连着一周都坐我附近，会不会对我有意思啊？

就这样纠结的又过了两天，“仁俊呐，好久不见，想没想我。”16年的邻居李东赫从C市回来了，两人一直soulmate的关系，好到穿一条开裆裤，不过在高考后一个留在本市的N大，一个去了C市的T大。

李东赫大大方方的给许久未见的老友一个拥抱，一脸哥俩好的真挚。

黄仁俊一把推开李东赫，最近他受扳手的影响过多，看着李东赫开始想，难道李东赫这个小辣鸡看上身为父亲的我了？？这么热情，哦对了，记得高考后没能在一个城市的学校，他还和我哭来着，东赫爱我这么深，我却注定没办法回复这份情，对不起东赫。

黄仁俊怜悯的看着李东赫，李东赫黑人问号脸，不过他要是知道一个许久未见的礼仪性拥抱，能惹得黄仁俊脑补这么多，他一定得呸一声说他自恋，而且连忙抱紧自己说，老子有男朋友的，加拿大海龟，我眼中最优秀的rapper李马克！

“什么？你也脱单了？”黄仁俊一口奶茶差点喷到李东赫的脸上，擦擦嘴又说：“而且还是和男生？”

“喂喂喂什么意思啊大黄，咱们灵魂伴侣这么多年，你要是瞧不起我，我可咬你啊”李东赫在奶茶形成水柱状时向后一退，然后愤愤的说。

“我不是这个意思，就是想你们咋都和男生好了，我有个室友，刚上大一半个月就和隔壁留学生宿舍的韩国小男生好了。而且…”黄仁俊清了清嗓子，开始说他之前做的扳手梦。

李东赫再听到他真的收到一个扳手时，发出爆笑“哈哈哈哈哈，我艹，你真的收到个扳手，神明显灵了，这是让你出柜啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“去你的，爸爸才不会和你们一样，我的两个儿子，一个个的都出柜了，当爸的不省心”黄仁俊叹了口气，入戏演出一副恨铁不成钢的表情。

“大黄啊，我的俊哥，恐同及深柜，你想想自己长这么大，有对什么女生动心过吗？说不定下个月你就也找到如意郎君了，到时候记得让你男朋友请我们吃饭。”

5.

李帝努有点委屈，自从那天听朴志晟说了黄仁俊做的梦后，他就买了个扳手给黄仁俊寄过去，还顺便贴上了写着直男扳手的纸条，想扰乱黄仁俊的思绪，然后隔两天后再乘胜追击。好巧不巧的，他们系和外省的学校举办数学竞赛，据说上一次在N大举行的，所以这次要在外省的大学举行，李帝努和其他同学还有老师去了外地，再回来的时候就一周以后了，托朴志晟向钟辰乐打听得知黄仁俊去看朋友了，有点失望的想又浪费了两天。

“哎星星”钟辰乐一边嘬着棒棒糖，一边用胳膊肘碰了碰朴志晟的，凑近问：“你哥是不是想追我哥啊”  
哇喔，橘子味的乐乐，看着新染了头发的橘猫乐吃着棒棒糖凑到自己耳边说话，耳垂就红了，磕磕巴巴的说：“应…应该吧，而且乐乐呀，你之前说仁俊哥收到了一个直男扳手，我怀疑是jeno哥送的！”江户川朴星分析“因为我和jeno哥说了仁俊哥做的梦，再过了两天你就和我说仁俊哥收到了快递，而且有的时候在宿舍jeno哥一个人坐着傻笑，我瞟到过一次，是仁俊哥穿女仆装的照片！”

“oh my god”工藤新乐，咬碎最后一口棒棒糖后也参与到分析中“仁俊哥说他的梦就和我说了，你那时也在场，加上你又告诉了jeno哥，那快递一定是jeno哥送的，我一直觉得他们两人很般配的，要不要我们撮合他们一下。”

“乐乐说的对！”一黄一橙的大脑袋靠在一起密谋些什么，此时的黄仁俊在纠结谁寄的快递，李帝努在纠结该怎么样接近黄仁俊最好。  
6.  
“jeno哥，我听乐乐说美术系要招兼职人体模特，你肌肉线条这么好，不去试一试吗？”朴志晟和李帝努在吃鸡，等待匹配队友时，朴志晟瞄着李帝努的侧脸询问着。  
“不去，冷。”李帝努回复朴志晟，然后打开小喇叭和队友说，先跳核电站。  
“额...”朴志晟没想到李帝努拒绝的这么干脆，本来打好草稿的说辞又都咽了回去，他想了想说：“好像是仁俊哥在的班下周要学素描，先招个模特，哥你要不去，我就和乐乐说让仁俊哥再找别人问问吧。”  
李帝努听后一个晃神，游戏中的小人就落在核电站的最顶端了，接着一个脚底打滑，从高处摔到地上，落地成盒的提示跳出来。  
“3号怎么回事？”  
“3号太逊了吧，这就落地成盒了，游戏还没开始呢。”  
李帝努不管别人的抱怨，退出游戏后问：“是仁俊希望我去的吗？”  
“啊，是，听乐乐说的，他说仁俊哥和他聊天时谈到jeno哥你了，听说你经常去健身房锻炼，想必身材挺好，希望你去当画模。”朴志晟自己编了一段善意的谎言，一个紧张导致游戏人物被爆头，随后也退了游戏。

“行吧，那我去试试，仁俊是我们的朋友，这个忙我当然要帮了。”李帝努表面高冷，其实心里笑开了花，想着终于有个好机会接近黄仁俊了。  
“好的，那我一会儿给乐乐发信息。”朴志晟心里感叹着李帝努好双标一男的。  
“那jeno哥再吃一把鸡？”  
“不吃了，我去趟健身房。”  
喷喷喷，这骚孔雀，朴志晟一边感叹，一边给钟辰乐发信息说成了。  
钟辰乐收到信息后便问黄仁俊：“大黄，下周你们是不是要素描啊，模特找到了吗？”  
“还没有，你要来？”  
“当然不是了，我的身体志晟还没看过了，干嘛要提前让别人看了去，是jeno哥想去啦，听说他一直坚持业余时间在健身房举铁，肌肉线条可好了，这不听说你们系招模特，大家又都是朋友，帮你个忙了。”钟辰乐“娇羞”的做出个双手抱胸的姿势，并向黄仁俊丢出了个你好讨厌～ 的眼神。  
呜呼，好像冲过去揍这个小子一顿，狗粮已经要吃到吐了。黄仁俊面无表情的看着钟辰乐，握紧了自己的小拳头。  
“俊哥我开玩笑的，那你同意了我就让jeno哥填申请表了，到时候你向老师也推荐一下。”钟辰乐做狗腿状，笑的一脸灿烂。  
“好。”  
7.  
鼻梁好高啊，侧面看过去山根高挺连至眉骨，鼻子整体又大又高，有种充满力量的美感，同时又混合着性感与张扬。眼睛低垂向下看，睫毛纤长，浓密又卷翘。下颌线骨感分明，嘴唇偏薄，上嘴唇微微翘起，下嘴唇轻轻张开，他在咬唇吗？好性感的表情。  
再往下看宽肩细腰，刚才他站起来时，长腿窄胯，这个人身材真好，雕像般的脸，雕像般的身材，不是说好建国后不许成精吗，老师，我举报这里有尊雕像成精了。  
黄仁俊在画板后咽了咽口水，接着又抬头看着李帝努，开始画他的腹肌，腹肌像搓衣板一样，好想摸一把，这真的能在上面搓衣服了吧？？？  
黄仁俊盯着李帝努的腹肌，思绪渐渐开了小差，待缓神儿后，视线从腹肌移到李帝努的脸上，发现那人在看他，笑眼弯弯，瞬间从高冷的雕像又变成有血有肉的阳光青年。这个人啊，真是有两种不同的魅力呢，每一种都令人着迷。黄仁俊愣神被抓包，一个紧张笔就掉地下了，弯腰捡笔又把画板碰到了....  
“仁俊呐，今天画帅哥激动了吧。”  
“仁俊别激动，姐姐们也很激动，不过你先冷静下来。”  
“画板表示自己做错了什么？”  
“哎，今天真是好运啊，哪里来的大帅哥，简直是行走的雕像！”  
“就是啊，听说是小黄的朋友呢，小黄，这么优质的小哥哥先介绍给我呀。”  
“姐妹你太狡猾了，仁俊，看看姐姐，姐姐也想要个联系方式。”  
在一阵嘻嘻哈哈的调笑中，黄仁俊赶紧扶起画板摆好，再看向李帝努时，发现李帝努还在笑颜盈盈的看着自己，憨憨的像只萨摩耶。黄仁俊忽然发现，李帝努长着一张萨摩耶的脸，却拥有着杜宾犬的身材，这么一想黄仁俊扑哧一声笑了出来，笑容明媚，阳光照在他的脸上，他的笑容又照在李帝努的心里，真好看，李帝努不好意思的又低下头，回味着黄仁俊的笑容，想着那人的酒窝，想着那人的虎牙，呼，冷静冷静，李帝努甩掉脑袋中旖旎的画面，不敢再看黄仁俊，又低头安静的当一个画模。  
黄仁俊看着李帝努又低下的侧脸，心里想着，姐妹们，这个男人，应该不能介绍给你们了。  
素描课结束后，黄仁俊和李帝努一起去吃午饭，他大方的夸奖李帝努说道：“兄弟啊，你这身材怎么练得，我也想练练肩膀的宽度。”  
“好啊，下次我再去健身房叫上仁俊，咱们一起练肩膀。”李帝努眉眼弯弯，吸了吸鼻子，又笑成一只大狗狗，黄仁俊愣了一下，低头想这人真是的，皱鼻这种小动作也这么融化人心，黄仁俊一时间不知道说什么又忽然想起什么说：“jeno的鼻子也很好看，刚才画画的时候，鼻梁又高，鼻子也大。”  
李帝努听后一声轻笑，看着黄仁俊的眼睛低声道：“男人啊，鼻子大一点比较好哦～”  
晚上，李帝努又做了个春梦，梦里在健身房中，赤裸着身体，上半身躺在瑜伽球上，腿缠绕在自己的腰上，并随着自己的动作发出糯糯的呻吟……  
别锻炼肩膀了，李帝努想，再锻炼一下柔韧性吧。

8.

自从素描课以后，黄仁俊和李帝努关系越来越好，李帝努打听到黄仁俊喜欢姆明，熬夜订了一个限量版姆明玩偶送给黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊抱着一人高的大姆明回到宿舍，钟辰乐正和朴志晟在视频通话，看到黄仁俊回来，打趣道：“呦～大黄收到礼物了，这是谁送的呀。”  
“我知道，是jeno哥送的，他熬夜好几次抢的呢。”朴志晟说。  
那个傻瓜，黄仁俊把姆明放在床上，脸上一红。掏出手机给李帝努发信息。

我爱姆明姆明爱我：收到了，我很喜欢，谢谢。  
jeno想养小狐狸：不客气，你喜欢就好。  
我爱姆明姆明爱我：下次不要再熬夜了。  
jeno想养小狐狸：你知道了呀，没事，也没经常熬。仁俊，周末有时间吗？xx路新开了一家火锅店。  
我爱姆明姆明爱我：周六可以。  
jeno想养小狐狸：好的。那天我想和你说个事。

结束对话后，黄仁俊想李帝努是不是想告白，然后脸更红了。

“大黄，一副少男怀春的样子，搞对象了？”钟辰乐也结束了与朴志晟的视频，看着黄仁俊脸颊红红，预感到自己追的cp就快成真了。  
“还没搞，不过也快了。”  
“oh my god，铁树终于要开花了，恭喜恭喜。”

周六吃完火锅后，黄仁俊和李帝努在江边的桥上散步，虽然N市9月中旬时的温度还是不见凉快，但是晚上和前几月相比还是有差别的。  
“冷吗？”李帝努看黄仁俊打了个哆嗦，心疼道：“应该穿个外套的。”  
“没事啦，没穿外套这种温度我也还是可以的。”  
李帝努没再说什么，不过拉近了自己和黄仁俊的距离，想让对方感觉到些温暖，因为距离较近，两人的手靠在了一起，相互摩擦。  
李帝努犹豫了片刻要不要牵手，黄仁俊就把手握了上去，李帝努惊讶了一下，看向黄仁俊，小狐狸此时低下脑袋，露出的耳尖红了，李帝努握紧了黄仁俊的手，快步走向宿舍楼群中的暗处，把人抵在墙前，手撑在黄仁俊的头旁。  
“仁俊，我喜欢你，第一次看到你，就喜欢，总是想到你，刚刚你握住我的手，我能自恋的想，你对我……也是…喜欢吗？”  
“嗯…我也喜欢你，虽然我觉得我不是弯的，但是对象是你的话，我想我愿意。”黄仁俊不好意思，表白就表白，搞什么壁咚，李帝努你快憋撩我了。

李帝努闻言轻笑，凑上前贴上黄仁俊的唇说“定情之吻。”

黄仁俊和李帝努交往100天了，100天纪念日又赶上快元旦，黄仁俊想应该送给李帝努什么样的礼物。  
“送你自己呀，不穿衣服，给自己绑个红色蝴蝶结，藏在被子里。”黄仁俊向李东赫发信息问关于送礼的事情，李东赫是这样提议的。  
大儿子不靠谱，黄仁俊发了一串省略号给李东赫，决定问问小儿子的意见。  
“乐乐，你觉得100天纪念日，送什么比较好呢？”  
“送你自己呀，网购一套情x内衣，带个猫耳朵，对了，再插个猫尾巴也不错。”  
……  
钟辰乐还在叽叽喳喳的提议买什么衣服比较好，黄仁俊忍不住问：“你和…嗯…你和志晟已经为爱鼓掌过了？”  
“是啊，你都说了为爱鼓掌，我和星星彼此相爱，早就啪过了，大黄你还没和jeno哥啪过吗？”  
“没有，我们刚交往不久，内样太快了”  
“哦，那正好，你们纪念日又赶上元旦，大黄，你就送自己吧。我在看水手服，你要不要来一套。”钟辰乐移动着鼠标，点击浏览器上的一张张衣服样式的图片，边看边说“是穿裙子好，还是穿短裤呢。”

黄仁俊想起之前素描课上画过的李帝努，犹豫了一下，和钟辰乐一起看水手服了。

9.  
元旦前一天晚上，黄仁俊约李帝努去自己家里吃饭，他的父母趁着放假去郊区一日游了，家里就黄仁俊自己，他想比起去酒店，第一次还是在家里更好。  
晚上吃饭时，黄仁俊为了壮胆喝了点酒，饭后，他告诉李帝努说自己先回卧室的卫生间洗澡，客房已经打扫好了，李帝努可以在主卫洗澡。

李帝努来黄仁俊家前说要住客房，他其实想做些什么，但由于第一次来黄仁俊家，还是收敛一点比较好。此时，他躺在床上，心里的激动还是没有平息下来，便拿起手机，给黄仁俊发信息。

jeno想养小狐狸：睡了吗，俊俊。  
我爱姆明姆明爱我：还没有。  
jeno想养小狐狸：今天晚饭很好吃，仁俊下次还给我做麻辣香锅吧。  
我爱姆明姆明爱我：好，jeno啊，我房间的灯好像有点坏了，想换个灯泡，我刚才喝酒现在头有点晕，怕踩椅子站不稳，你能过来帮帮我吗？  
jeno想养小狐狸：好，我现在就过去。

黄仁俊关上手机，在镜子前看了一下自己，服装ok，就赶紧钻进被子里。他刚刚一直在想，怎么约李帝努来自己房间，正好李帝努先发了信息。  
咚咚咚，三声敲门音，得到允许后李帝努走进来看灯是好的，就想先回客房，黄仁俊连忙叫住他：“jeno，我头疼，你帮我揉揉。”  
黄仁俊喝了酒，这会儿声音软绵绵的，李帝努舔了下唇，转身向床边走去。  
“怎么盖这么严实，脸都红了，把被子拉开点。”李帝努看黄仁俊都快把被子盖到鼻子上了，整张小脸红扑扑的。  
黄仁俊无意识的撒娇说：“jeno弄，我没有力气，累。”  
李帝努好笑的用食指刮了下黄仁俊的鼻头说：“好好好，小懒猫。”

拉下被子后李帝努瞬间shock，然后又把被子向下拉，露出黄仁俊整个身体。梦里的场景一下子还原了，不，应该说更为香艳，梦中的黄仁俊虽然也穿着水手服，但是是短裤，现实中的黄仁俊穿着短裙，因为刚才自己粗鲁的拉开被子，裙子向上掀起，隐约能看见他穿着粉色的胖次。  
“俊...俊俊，你....”李帝努感觉自己鼻血就要喷出来了。  
“纪念日加元旦礼物啦。你还不摸摸我。”黄仁俊从侧躺变为仰躺，眼睛湿漉漉的像水洗过的玻璃球，看着李帝努，清纯又不失诱惑。

“啊......啊.....啊嗯.....”  
黄仁俊把裙摆提高到腰部，眼神迷离，脸颊潮红，红润的嘴唇微微张启，甜腻的呻吟争先恐后的里面溢出，他仰起头，脖子上也透露出情欲的红，线条优美仿佛一只高贵的天鹅。  
李帝努将头埋在黄仁俊的胸前，将淡红色的乳首全部含入口中，吮吸几口后又用舌头围绕着乳晕勾勒，牙齿轻轻的咬。一只手揽过黄仁俊的腰，一只手隔着内裤瘙刮，内裤上大片濡湿的痕迹，浸透上面的一块蕾丝。胸前的另一端也被宠幸，又吸又舔的，很快也红肿起来，随着玩弄乳头的动作，黄仁俊的性器又硬了几分，李帝努凑到他耳边故意压低嗓音说：“仁俊的乳头好敏感。”接着又用手指从下往上向已经翘起的乳首上一推。  
“嗯.....啊....je..jeno，左边还要....”黄仁俊哼哼唧唧的叫“还想要亲亲。”  
李帝努伸手在左边的乳首上也使劲的捏了捏，满意的听到一丝抽泣声后，在黄仁俊的唇间吮吸片刻，舌尖顶开他的唇瓣，往里深入。黄仁俊配合的与他的舌头嬉戏，李帝努舔着他的虎牙，晶莹的唾液顺着嘴角流出，一路蜿蜒向下至下巴，脖颈，锁骨....  
李帝努一边吻着黄仁俊，另一边用手拉下黄仁俊早已潮湿的内裤后，抚上黄仁俊的性器，摸着摸着，他觉得不对劲，向下一看，艹...  
“俊俊....你把毛剃了...”李帝努咽了咽口水问。  
黄仁俊不满意此时没有了抚摸，带着哭腔哼哼“是....是啊，你...你不喜欢吗？继续.....啊.....”  
李帝努将手又覆盖上去，抚摸着，眼睛直勾勾的盯着黄仁俊肉粉色的性器和光滑的阴部。  
“俊俊你这么诱惑我，明天可下不来床。”  
“那.....那就不下了，在床上躺一天”黄仁俊酒劲越来越加重，再加上被抚摸的舒服，忍不住将大实话都说了出来，平时他可不好意思说这么露骨的话，酒在有些时候，真是个好东西。  
“jeno啊，润滑油和套子在床头柜的抽屉里，我想要你....快来。”  
其实李帝努想第一次温柔一点的，他不想伤到黄仁俊，可是没想到小狐狸给自己的惊喜太多了，不仅穿了水手服加裙子，还把毛也刮了，现在又用小奶音央求自己进去，这可真忍不了了。  
李帝努急切的打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出润滑油和套套，艹，还是夜光款的，真是为爱鼓掌，让爱发光！有这么体贴热情的男朋友，李帝努险些激动到落泪，俊俊，撒浪嘿。  
李帝努伸手揉了几下黄仁俊的小穴，将涂满润滑油的手指插进去，没想到里面已经有些湿润了，黄仁俊感觉到他停顿的动作说：“香薰，我点的香薰蜡烛里有点催情的成分....嗯.....之前洗澡顺便也扩张了一下....呃....”  
“俊俊，你还要给我多少惊喜啊，我爱你，真的太爱你了。”李帝努又加了一根手指扩张，另一只手上下撸动着黄仁俊的性器，手指抽插了几十下后，又加进一根手指，三指抠弄着，待穴口软化的差不多后，把套子套在自己快要涨爆了的性器上，向前抵上黄仁俊张合着的穴口，磨了几下，然后温柔的插进去。  
“啊....”双方都发出满足的呻吟，李帝努抬高黄仁俊的腰，在他身后放了个枕头，黄仁俊顺势将双腿盘在李帝努的腰上。  
“噗呲噗呲”的声音再度响起，李帝努握在黄仁俊腰上的手不自觉用力，胯下的力道也渐渐加强，听着黄仁俊越来越大的呻吟声，俯下身和他交换了一个温柔缠绵的吻，然后舔着黄仁俊的酒窝，吸到微微泛红，又继续向下舔过下巴，脖子，最后来到锁骨前停留，舌尖左右晃动，满意的看着锁骨也添染上一抹红，又嘬出两个吻痕后向下用力的往胸前吸了一下。  
黄仁俊的性器随着李帝努抽插的动作而上下摆动，龟头上有清液渗出，李帝努大力的在黄仁俊的小穴中开垦，变换着角度律动，每一下都恨不得能把两个囊袋都插进去为好，囊袋拍在黄仁俊的屁股上啪啪作响，是肉体之间相互撞击合奏出的暧昧进行曲。不知道是顶到了哪里，黄仁俊的呻吟妩媚而欢愉，带着哭腔的鼻音更加软糯诱人。  
“呵呵，找到仁俊的敏感点了。”李帝努在黄仁俊耳边喘息着，热气打在他的耳垂上，耳垂通红好似能滴血，李帝努咬上黄仁俊的耳垂含糊着说：“我们俊俊，耳朵上别着红宝石呢。”接着，他往黄仁俊穴内的敏感点上狠狠一戳，黄仁俊嗯嗯啊啊的叫的剧烈，唾液从来不及合上的嘴中流出，好像有细微的电流流通全身。穴中的分泌液加上润滑油经反复摩擦后打出白色的泡沫，随着性器的抽出从穴口中流出来，又在下一秒插入时被捅进去。  
爽到头皮发麻，黄仁俊想着，支起上半身想亲吻李帝努，又被他重重的顶弄弹回床上。“哼...哼....要亲亲。”  
李帝努给了黄仁俊一个吻说：“宝宝这么能撒娇啊。”  
“干...干哈，会撒娇你不喜欢？”  
“我何止喜欢，我爱你爱的要死掉了，宝宝叫我一声老公，叫老公让你更舒服。”李帝努哄着黄仁俊，抚摸着他的性器，精液从马眼处喷出射在李帝努的小腹上，黄仁俊摸了一把李帝努的腹肌，刚喷出的精液粘在手掌上，他哼唧出一声老公，然后把手指放在自己嘴边舔了舔。  
李帝努听到黄仁俊叫他老公后很激动，再看见他的动作后又好笑的问他“想尝尝自己的味道哈。”  
“嗯，想尝。”  
“好吃吗？”  
“不好吃，有点咸。”  
李帝努握上黄仁俊纤细的手腕，将他的手指送到嘴边，也舔了舔说到：“咸吗？老公怎么觉得俊俊的牛奶是甜的呢，嗯？”  
“........李帝努，你好骚啊。”  
“你也是。”  
10.  
这场性爱还没有结束，被叫老公后的李帝努十分卖力，就着身体相连的姿势，让黄仁俊转过身背对着自己来个后入式，性器在他的穴内转了一圈，黄仁俊险些跪不稳，强烈的性快感刺激的他几乎痉挛，抖动着身体摆好姿势，等待着李帝努下一波律动。  
李帝努托好黄仁俊的腰，拍了拍他的屁股，示意自己要继续，后入式让性器进入的更深，黄仁俊被顶弄着说不出连贯的句子，只能发出细碎的呻吟，一声接着一声，一声高过一声，他的乳尖被压在被子上随着抽插的频率一次次的摩擦，本就敏感红肿的乳尖，这下更是红得不像话。黄仁俊双手紧紧抓住被子，承受着快感，李帝努俯身在黄仁俊后背上划过亲吻，嘬出一朵朵红梅，在黄仁俊白皙的后背上绽放。  
他让黄仁俊松开抓住被子的手，转而包在自己的手中，抬起身子，让黄仁俊的手臂顺后，然后拉住，黄仁俊上半身没有支撑，手臂后扬被李帝努握住，腿跪在床上，承受不住李帝努大力的抽插在一点点的前移，直到床头停下。  
“宝宝再叫声哥哥听听。”  
“哥...哥哥....jeno哥哥”  
“哎，哥哥来了”  
李帝努上身贴上黄仁俊的后背，一只手揽着黄仁俊的腰，另一只手将黄仁俊的两个手腕固定在他的头前的墙上，下半身开始做最后的冲刺，鞭挞着黄仁俊的小穴，一下又一下的戳着他的敏感点，揽住腰的手向下抚慰黄仁俊的那根，享受着肠壁压挤肉棒的快感，快到高潮，李帝努发狠的顶弄着黄仁俊，喉间发出低沉的呻吟，射了出来，他没有立马退出来，而是抱着黄仁俊，重新躺到床上，感受高潮后的余韵，他大口的喘气，然后贴到黄仁俊耳边说宝宝真棒，黄仁俊舒服的哼哼，小声说老公也棒。

从黄仁俊的身体里退出来后，李帝努把套子取下来打了个结，扔在垃圾桶里，然后把床头柜上的台灯关上，又上床将黄仁俊翻身面对面抱住按在怀里，下巴抵在他的头上。黄仁俊累到熟睡，李帝努顺着还有液体残留的穴口，又把肉棒插了进去。好温暖，李帝努想，真想一直和俊俊抱在一起，埋进他的小穴中，就这样想着，李帝努也陷入熟睡中。  
黑暗中，只有垃圾桶中鼓起的夜光套在莹莹发光，暗示着刚才在这间卧室中发生了什么，空气中的麝香味不久后被香薰味所代替，床上的两人发出均匀的呼吸声，和谐美好。  
11.  
“唔.....唔......”好累，身体好酸，怎么感觉比跑完马拉松还累。  
黄仁俊迷迷糊糊的睁眼，看向墙上的表显示此时已经10点多了，肚子好饿，他扁了扁嘴，想伸个懒腰，发现股间热热的，屁股里有什么东西在一点点变硬，然后还顶了一下自己，是什么呀，黄仁俊大脑还没有十分清醒，一半水一半面的。  
“醒了，宝贝儿。”头顶上传来富有磁性的嗓音，黄仁俊抬头一看，李帝努笑的眼睛弯成个月牙，脸上的表情带着餍足，一看就是吃饱了还吃美了。  
黄仁俊瞬间清醒，酒醉的记忆一下子像潮水般涌来，也明白了屁股里面插的是什么，李帝努，你丫还在里面过夜了。想起自己昨天老公哥哥的叫着，羞红了脸，冒着热气，好像能在脸上煎个鸡蛋。喝酒误事，黄仁俊本来只是想喝点酒壮壮胆子，谁想后来做爱一舒服，还就真有点上头。李帝努看着黄仁俊又不知道神游到哪里去了，脸上表情呆愣愣的，顺着晨勃的劲儿又开始在黄仁俊的穴中抽插。  
黄仁俊回神儿，想这厮怎么又开始了，于是板着脸问“你干嘛呀，怎么又来。”  
刚起床迷糊的黄仁俊没什么威慑力，觉得自己脸上的表情是威严的，可在李帝努眼里却不是，他觉得黄仁俊脸颊微微鼓起，白白胖胖的，像是一只刚出锅的年糕精。  
“不干嘛，干你。”李帝努向前在黄仁俊嘴上啵了一口说“不怪我，怪俊俊太诱人了。”  
听听，听听，这什么强盗逻辑，黄仁俊气鼓鼓的，一口咬上李帝努的喉结，含糊不清的说道臭流氓！  
“嗯，就对你流氓。”  
12.

一发晨炮结束后，李帝努抱着黄仁俊去浴室做了清理，两人泡了个澡，互相把头发吹干后，李帝努又抱着黄仁俊回房，把他放在床上后。自己转身去厨房，想着做点什么吃。翻了翻冰箱，李帝努拿出一袋龙利鱼，几个香菇，准备做鱼片粥，想想黄仁俊现在的情况还是喝粥比较好。  
粥快煮好后，李帝努又弄了两个温泉蛋放在小碟里，把食物全部端上餐桌后，去叫黄仁俊起床。

“俊俊起床了。”李帝努坐到床边，捏了捏黄仁俊的鼻子，又在唇上印了个吻，黄仁俊伸了一个懒腰，揉揉眼睛，说：“抱我。”  
李帝努抱着黄仁俊，自己坐在椅子上，让黄仁俊坐在他腿上，两人腻腻呼呼，甜甜蜜蜜的吃完午饭并刷过碗后，又抱着一起躺在，享受午后安静的时光。

出去吃过晚饭后，李帝努和黄仁俊手牵着手回到宿舍楼下，正好看到朴志晟和钟辰乐，小两口在宿舍楼门口说着什么。  
朴志晟在和钟辰乐说，放假时间过的好快，还没和乐乐过够什么的，钟辰乐摸摸朴志晟的大头安慰着，在学校也能见面。然后抬头就看到黄仁俊和李帝努牵手回来。  
“大黄，jeno哥。”钟辰乐化身钟辰雷大声喊着，还挥了挥手。  
两对情侣在一起，说了几句话，黄仁俊和钟辰乐就上楼了，回宿舍后，钟辰乐看着黄仁俊脱下外套后，锁骨上的吻痕，吹了声口哨，打趣道：“大黄，战果不错嘛，看看你这小脸蛋，白里透红的，昨晚一定很性福吧。”  
黄仁俊也不甘示弱回击着：“乐乐你也是啊，本来就像个奶团子，出去玩了一天后，又像个草莓团子，看来昨晚也是很性福嘛。”  
钟辰乐揽过黄仁俊的肩膀说：“彼此彼此。”  
另一边，李帝努和朴志晟回到宿舍后，也互相交流了一下。  
“jeno哥，今天看起来神清气爽啊。”朴志晟挑挑眉毛，一脸坏笑。  
李帝努嘿嘿笑出声，说了句“嗯爽，你心情看起来也挺好的。”  
朴志晟拍了拍李帝努的肩膀说：“彼此彼此。”

13.

转眼间诺俊已经交往了一年了，自从开荤后，李帝努日常生活中多了一个名叫生命大和谐的运动，隔三差五来一发的结果就是，他已经很久没去健身房了，不过身材依旧很好。  
一天结束运动后，黄仁俊从高潮中缓过来，戳着李帝努的肩膀说：“刚认识那会儿你还说带我去健身房锻炼肩宽呢。一年过去了，你也一直没带我去。”  
健身房，健身房？哦对了！我怎么能把这个忘了，李帝努想起那时还没和黄仁俊在一起时做的春梦，女仆装完成，水手服完成，裸体围裙完成，情趣内衣完成.......还差健身房场景没有解锁，想起黄仁俊上半身支撑在紫色瑜伽球上的诱人模样，李帝努渐渐又开始了升旗仪式。  
“......李帝努你个禽兽，刚做完怎么又硬了。”  
“俊俊，再来一次，我就蹭蹭，不进去。”

........................ 30分钟后..............................  
“李....李....李帝努，你不说蹭蹭不进来的吗？？？”  
“嘘，俊俊叫老公。”  
可恶，李帝努个猪蹄！

大二以后，诺俊夫夫就搬出来住了，早上吃完饭后，李帝努送黄仁俊去上课，今天黄仁俊满课，李帝努没课。  
“俊俊，你昨天和我说你想去健身房。”李帝努说：“其实吧，我觉得俊俊你应该练练瑜伽球。”  
“瑜伽球，那是什么？”黄仁俊来了兴趣，凑上前问。  
见对方来了兴趣，李帝努又说：“那也是一种健身工具，可以锻炼腿部，腰部等部位的力量，俊俊你别看你矮我几厘米.....”  
“哼！”黄仁俊不开心了，需要哄一哄。  
李帝努赶紧环住他的手臂接着说：“你看你，我还没说完呢，虽然我比你高一点，但是论身材比例还是你更好，俊俊你腿长的特别好看，也比我长，我觉得你不应该浪费这点，要多加练习腿部力量，所以我觉得练习瑜伽球比较好，说不定通过练习瑜伽球，你的腿还能再长，到时候身高会超过我呢。”李帝努化身为俊吹，赞美之词滔滔不绝。  
“真的吗？”黄仁俊别看平时虎虎生威的虎样儿，一受到夸奖，就很容易害羞，此时小脸红扑扑的，眼睛亮晶晶的看着李帝努。  
李帝努幻想着将黄仁俊酱酱酿酿，呲牙一笑说：“当然”

看着黄仁俊走进教学楼后，李帝努去了本市评价最好的健身用品店，挑选出一个瑜伽球后让店里派人送货上门，又去了家具店挑镜子，都弄好后，把客房收拾了一下，把镜子和瑜伽球放进去。他们虽然租的两室，不过客房没床，用来放黄仁俊画画的工具和一点杂物。

“大黄，今天看起来心情很好嘛。”钟辰乐和黄仁俊一起吃午饭，看着对方满面春风，心情大好的样子。  
哼哼，那当然，黄仁俊内心os: 假以时日，看我锻炼出两条大长腿，俯看你们这些高个子，什么178，180的，在我眼里都太矮，哈哈哈哈哈。  
他的内心戏很丰富，嘴里却说的云淡风轻：“没什么，就是帝努说回来带我去健身房锻炼身体，把体格练练。”  
“哦这样啊，那大黄你要练什么器材？”  
“瑜伽球。”

下午回家后，李帝努已经做好了饭。“仁俊啊，今天我做了麻辣烫，也不知道汤底做的合不合你胃口，快来洗手吃饭。”  
“哇，小老帝你可以啊，好香好香，色和香ok了，一会儿我尝尝味道。”黄仁俊进厨房看了眼晚餐，给出一句评价，就风风火火的跑去洗手了。  
晚饭后，黄仁俊摊在沙发上满意的剔牙，李帝努刷碗后坐在他旁边。  
“怎么样？”他问。  
“好吃！”黄仁俊挠了挠李帝努的下巴，笑眯眯的说道：“我的jeno真棒，虽然比我还是差点吧。”  
李帝努把黄仁俊抱在腿上，从衣服下摆探进去，揉了揉他的肚子，又含住他的耳垂说：“俊俊大厨最厉害，休息一会儿，咱们去练习瑜伽球吧。”  
“不去健身房吗？”  
“瑜伽球在家练习比较好。”  
14.  
二人吃了两把鸡后，李帝努带黄仁俊去客房。  
“好大的镜子，买这么大的镜子做什么？”黄仁俊进屋，一眼就被一面墙大的镜子吓到了。  
“这样锻炼容易看到哪里动作不规范，比较方便。”李帝努把瑜伽球放在离镜子比较近的地方，拍拍黄仁俊的屁股说：“来吧。”  
一开始，李帝努很认真的帮助黄仁俊锻炼，练习一段时间后，黄仁俊身上开始出汗，李帝努建议他把上衣脱掉。  
“干嘛。”黄仁俊警惕的看着眼前的狼。  
“不干什么，脱衣服比较凉快，而且家里就咱俩，你怕啥。”李帝努诱哄道，一脸的委屈，东北话脱口而出。  
怕你突然发情，黄仁俊想着李帝努委屈的样子，犹豫了一下，还是把上衣脱掉了。  
好风景，此刻在李帝努眼里，黄仁俊就是个诱人的小妖精，上身靠在瑜伽球上，紫色衬托着黄仁俊白皙的肌肤愈发细腻，昨天晚上弄出的吻痕，还是红艳艳的，吸引着自己再上去补几个。  
“好，那咱么继续。”李帝努帮黄仁俊指点动作，一个“不小心”，指甲刮过黄仁俊的乳头。  
“唔........”黄仁俊发出小小的呻吟，他原本就是胸部比较敏感，再加上总和李帝努生命大和谐，现在就更加敏感。  
“俊俊，不好意思。指甲刮疼了吧，我给你吹吹，吹吹就不疼了。”说完，李帝努低头在他胸前吹气，突如而来的刺激使黄仁俊腰背绷紧。  
“哎，怎么还变硬了，那我再给俊俊揉揉吧，都怪我刚才不小心。”李帝努得便宜还卖乖，满脸写着正直，揉搓的仿佛不是爱人的乳首，而是一坨面团。  
黄仁俊哼哼唧唧的叫着，李帝努个大尾巴狼，他想起之前的我就蹭蹭，不进去，感觉自己又上当了。  
名为瑜伽球锻炼的饭后运动开始变质了，黄仁俊抓着李帝努的头发，发出诱人的叫声，李帝努在黄仁俊胸前吮吸，吸吸左边，再咬咬右边，两颗肉粒如同鲜红饱满的樱桃。黄仁俊顺着李帝努的腹肌向下，滑到裤带处，两只手拉下李帝努的裤子，他的性器已经挺立，龟头抵到内裤边缘，马眼处溢出的液体将那一小块布料打湿。  
“俊俊，宝宝，帮哥哥舔舔。”李帝努在他耳边喘息，性感的嗓音穿进黄仁俊的耳朵中，惹得他一阵颤栗。  
臭流氓又占我便宜，黄仁俊给了李帝努一记眼神飞刀，李帝努腻腻呼呼的过去给了黄仁俊一个亲吻，然后站在他面前，拉下内裤，剑拔弩张的性器跳出来跟黄仁俊打招呼，拍在他的脸上。  
黄仁俊偏头上下舔弄着柱身，脸颊蹭到李帝努根部的耻毛，向下含住他的一颗蛋，在嘴里嘬了一会儿后吐出，再去含另一个。微微抬起身子，去舔上面的龟头，舌头一圈一圈的在上面打转，然后吮吸他的马眼，舔去往外渗的清液，手也没闲着，在柱身和囊袋处来回抚摸。正打算来个深喉时，李帝努退了出来摸了摸黄仁俊毛茸茸的头发说：“别，那样难受，宝宝已经做的很好了，接下来交给我吧。”  
李帝努抬起黄仁俊的下巴，与他亲吻，舌头钻进去尝到淡淡的腥味后，又逗弄对方的舌，亲的毫无章法，舔过牙齿，又退出来咬住下唇。  
李帝努站起身拿了润滑油和一张瑜伽垫，铺好后把瑜伽球放在瑜伽垫上，然后让黄仁俊继续靠在球上给他做扩张，一根，两根，到了能三指扩张的程度，李帝努问这次不带套可以吗？  
得到许可后，李帝努扶好柱身，前端在穴口处磨了几下后插入。  
“啊啊......嗯.....好大....”黄仁俊口中发出细碎的呻吟，眼角潮红增添几分媚意，眼眶湿润，好像有泪水在里面打转。李帝努把黄仁俊的腿放在自己腰部两侧夹好后，掐着他的腰，开始了一轮冲刺，没带套的性器更能体会到穴内的美好，李帝努的攻击激烈又密集，轻车熟路的找到敏感点后狠狠的碾压，黄仁俊爽的大口呼吸，感受着强有力的贯穿，如一叶扁舟，没有方向，只能夹好腿，攀着李帝努的肩膀，被一下下搅动。李帝努退了出来，穴口的空虚让黄仁俊很难受，他迷蒙着双眼，想凑过去找那根肉棒，却被李帝努按住转身把腿分开。  
李帝努插进去，抱着黄仁俊的双腿，上下顶弄，来到镜子前，镜子中的黄仁俊带着明显的情动，脸颊泛红，眉眼含情，胸前红肿，胯下的一根随着李帝努的动作颠簸，他抚上自己的性器撸动，双重快感让他忍不住射了出来，白浊喷到镜子上，他往后靠在李帝努胸前喘息。  
李帝努用手指抹了一点白浊，蹭到黄仁俊的乳头上，笑道：“俊俊产奶了。”黄仁俊睁开眼睛，看到镜子里的自己，胸前的液体从乳头处向下蜿蜒，真的好像过多分泌乳汁，没来得及接住而溢出一样。他难为情的别过头，双手向后伸挠着李帝努，在那人腰侧留下一道道红痕。  
小狐狸生气了，李帝努不再逗弄他，只是加快了速度，黄仁俊在颠簸中，忽然感觉到一股尿意，他想起自己晚上喝了好多麻辣烫的汤，但是还没有去过厕所，开始挣扎起来。  
“怎么了俊俊。”李帝努关心的问，下身动作慢了下来。  
“唔....唔，想去嘘嘘。”黄仁俊手脚并用的踢踏着。  
李帝努抱着他去厕所，把马桶盖和圈掀开后，对准马桶，依然小幅度的抽插着，压低了声音诱惑道：“宝宝就这样尿吧。”  
“别这样帝努，我....我尿不出来。”黄仁俊扭头看李帝努，声音是带着哭腔的委屈。  
“嘘......嘘....嘘.....”李帝努扶好黄仁俊的性器并吹着口哨，下身稍微用力挺动。  
黄仁俊终究没忍住，淅淅沥沥的尿了出来。李帝努被眼前的场景刺激到了，大步离开卫生间，就近把黄仁俊压在地毯上，揉捏着他的性器，顶弄了几十下后射出。  
“呼...呼.......”两人同时喘息着，李帝努先回神，把黄仁俊抱回浴室里清理，抠去后穴的精液，揉着黄仁俊的腰部让他放松。  
泡在浴缸温暖的水中，黄仁俊意识开始涣散，小鸡啄米似的点头，李帝努扶着他的额头，加快手里清理的速度，擦干他的身体，吹了头发后放在床上躺好，自己又快速洗了个澡上床。

转天黄仁俊清醒过来，一把拍在李帝努的脸上。  
“李帝努，大以巴狼，大猪蹄子，臭流氓，不要脸。”  
“俊俊消气，俊俊消气。”李帝努抓住黄仁俊挥舞的双手，上前一个 morning kiss，完毕，消火。

黄仁俊和钟辰乐今天也在一起吃午饭，吃到一半，钟辰乐忽然想起：“大黄，瑜伽球连起来怎么样，会很累吗？”  
黄仁俊呵呵一笑“反正我是再也不想练了”

15.  
2.14号的情人节，李帝努约黄仁俊去他们第一次吃的火锅店见面。  
饭后又在第一次散步的桥上消食，黄仁俊举起被李帝努牵着的手说：“想起第一次来这里散步时，你还不敢牵我的手，还是我主动去拉你的手呢。”  
“是啊。俊俊真勇敢，真不愧是东北纯爷们。”李帝努把他们牵着的手，举到唇边亲吻。  
“嘿嘿，那当然了，我可是东北第一硬汉黄仁俊。”  
“嗯嗯，俊俊最帅了，俊俊，我先去个厕所，你在这里等我一下。”  
李帝努跑远后，黄仁俊站在桥边，思绪开始飘到和李帝努初见的那天。

（以下俊俊第一人称）

那时我穿着女仆装，在摊位前和钟辰乐斗嘴，他就笑眯眯的站在朴志晟的身后看着我，见朴志晟还没有介绍他的意思，我没忍住问了出来，得知他叫李帝努，数学系的留学生，我们互相握了手，手上的余温残留了许久。回去后还在想着他的脸，不自觉的就在画本上勾勒出他的轮廓，待我回神后又很慌乱，把本子翻上扔进抽屉里，赶紧上床睡觉。

后来自己收到一个快递，崭新的扳手，还贴着直男扳手的纸条，虽然一开始很堂皇，警惕着周围的男生，觉得自己肯定不是弯的，但看见李帝努后，又不由自主的被他吸引，觉得如果是他的话，男生也可以。  
素描课那次，听说李帝努要来帮忙当模特，我还有些高兴，其实我也想邀请李帝努的，但是虽说是朋友，抛去钟辰乐和朴志晟的这层关系。我和李帝努也不是很熟，点头之交的朋友而已，比陌生人好点。没想到他毛遂自荐，主动来当画模。  
素描课当天，他在众人的欢呼声中走到讲台，坐在那里，一开始笑着和大家打招呼，后来开始画的时候，表情高冷又禁欲，一直以来看到的李帝努都是在温柔的笑着，他不笑的时候真的好酷，漂亮流畅的身体线条，微微鼓起的肌肉，哪里都是这么完美。我不小心将画板碰倒，看着他又对自己笑，心脏加快跳动，我想，当时自己的脸肯定是红的。  
下课后，和他并排走在一起，语无伦次的说着赞美他的话，说到鼻子时，他说男人的鼻子大才好。回去问钟辰乐知道原来男人鼻子大，那里也会大。日有所思夜有所梦，晚上在梦中，我拂过李帝努的头发，额头，五官，下巴，脖子，腹肌.......最后，落在那处。  
“大吗？”梦里的李帝努没有笑，而是充满诱惑感的在我耳边低吟。  
“大。”我记得自己在梦中说出这个字后，就被剥掉了裤子。

李帝努只给我所在的班当过一次画模后就不再当了，说不太适应，我当时什么反应呢，好像记得松了一口气，其实我不想让他露出身子让大家画，虽然只有上半身露出来，但是也不想让别人看。  
只给我看就好了，我想。  
再后来互相之间关系越来越好，听朴志晟说姆明是他熬夜抢的，笨蛋，干嘛要熬夜，数学很费脑子的，不要为了我去熬夜，和你见面，我就挺开心的。同时也在想，李帝努是不是对自己有意思，要不然怎么会........

“钟辰乐，你熬夜给我抢个姆明玩具好吗？”  
“不要，我要和星星聊天，大黄你要是现在有哪个看上的，我就给你买一个，熬夜就算了。”

“李东赫，爸爸想要个限量版的姆明玩偶，和我一起熬夜买吧。”  
“儿子，最近没时间呢，忙着追人，什么玩偶，买个别的行吗，你可以发链接，我给你买。”  
看吧，这样算是特殊对待吗，他是不是对我有意思，才不辞辛苦的去给我买喜欢的东西。  
之后他约我出去，还说有事情要说，是告白吗？我内心雀跃着，到了周末。饭后一起散步，感到他的手在与我的摩擦，要不要去牵手，我想了想，东北爷们绝不认怂，便一把牵住他的手，心砰砰的跳。感觉到他拉住我快步向前走，到了宿舍楼群中，喔！壁咚，要不要这么酷啊，我的脸又红了，但是在暗处应该看不清吧.........  
“仁俊，我喜欢你，第一次看到你，就喜欢，总是想到你，刚刚你握住我的手，我能自恋的想，你对我……也是…喜欢吗？”  
“嗯…我也喜欢你，虽然我觉得我不是弯的，但是对象是你的话，我想我愿意。”  
如果是你，我愿意，就算前方的路并不好走，我也甘之若饴。  
16.  
好冷，帝努怎么还不回来，我搓搓手，向手心里哈气。一只白色的手伸过来。  
谁？姆明？白色的精灵姆明？怎么回事  
脑袋还是懵的跟着他走，来到桥底的江边，钟辰乐和朴志晟站着说话，那前面的姆明就是李帝努吧，李帝努这个傻瓜，大冬天的，本来衣服就比较厚重，还扮玩偶。  
（俊俊第一人称结束）

“黄仁俊，第一次见你，我就喜欢你，我觉得你是太阳，你总说自己是照亮世界的仁俊，你真的做到了，你照亮了我心里的世界，我的心里装着你，总感觉暖洋洋的，和你在一起的每天，无论刮风下雨，我都觉得是阳光明媚的好天气。和你在一起的每分每秒都很快乐，我喜欢你的一切，看喜剧电影时的开怀大笑又或者是躲进我胸膛的害羞脸红，当然，我不喜欢你哭，我想我的小太阳一直开心，就算有烦恼，可以和我说，我们一起解决，我会想尽办法逗你笑的，不过有一种情况你可以哭，在床上的时候或者.....嘶.....我错了，俊俊，俊俊。”李帝努在头套里咬牙，又给人逗急了，这一脚踩的还挺狠。  
“总之，我爱你。想和你毕业后就结婚，想和你永远在一起，想和你共度以后的风雨。”李帝努伸出一直握紧的一只手，举到黄仁俊面前，手心里是一枚款式大方的钻戒。李帝努问他“你愿意吗？”

黄仁俊听完这段表白，伸手拿起戒指，再开口时声音已经带着哭腔了，他说：“你还不把头套摘了过来亲我，然后把玩偶服脱掉给我把戒指戴上！”  
“遵命，我的俊俊王子。”李帝努摘下头套，先浅浅的贴了黄仁俊的唇，接着脱掉玩偶服给黄仁俊戴上戒指，又叫朴志晟过来，把另一枚戒指交给黄仁俊。

（下面是诺诺第一人称）

看着黄仁俊低头给我戴戒指的表情，很像有一次他用画笔给我在手上画字时的表情，一样的专注认真，在我手上写下字母 J ，  
他那时说了什么？  
他说：“字母J ，即是jeno ，也是仁俊。印上我的字了，你就是我的人了。”  
我说：“好”  
现在，戒指的内侧也有一个字母J ，既是jeno ，也是仁俊。  
你中有我，我中有你，紧紧相连，永不分离。  
我说：“戴上我的戒指，你就是我的人了。”  
他说：“好”

（诺诺第一人称结束）

李帝努抱住黄仁俊，钟辰乐和朴志晟不知道什么时候点了仙女棒，凑过来挥舞着，光彩夺目，在黑夜里划出灿烂的轨迹。  
“大黄啊，恭喜，你总说你在吃我和星星的狗粮。这次你和jeno  
哥发的狗粮才是让我饱餐一顿。Jeno哥太帅了！”  
“乐乐啊，怎么能说别的男人帅呢？”朴志晟哀怨的看着钟辰乐，又转头对李帝努说：“不过今天就让让jeno哥好了，哥你今天真帅！”  
“喂喂，只有他帅，我不帅吗？”黄仁俊举起拳头，作势要开打。  
“俊哥也帅也帅。”俩小孩儿说完，快速跑走又去点仙女棒。  
黄仁俊靠在李帝努的肩膀上说：“我爱你。”  
李帝努揽过黄仁俊说：“我也是，爱你。”

小剧场 A：  
李帝努和黄仁俊在征求双方家长的同意后，毕了业就去芬兰登记结婚，顺便看了黄仁俊最爱的姆明。  
毕业后的黄仁俊成为了一名自由画家，李帝努则以优异的成绩留在学校当数学老师。他们把之前大学期间租的房子买了下来，过着幸福的生活。  
N年后的某一天，李帝努和黄仁俊谈起来直男扳手的事情，李帝努说一定是神明显灵了，黄仁俊说拉倒吧，那不是你送的吗。李帝努大惊问你怎么知道？黄仁俊说我还认不出你的笔迹？太小瞧你老公了吧，尤其你之前写汉字还不熟练，歪歪扭扭的，不和你在一起之前不知道，在一起后一看就是你好吗。李帝努嘟嘟囔囔的小声说，那早知道用打字机了。

小剧场 B  
钟辰乐接手了家里的公司，自己又创立了一家娱乐公司，朴志晟，李东赫和李马克经这家娱乐公司出道，组合名为DVR，不是录像机，而是他们一个dancer，一个vocal，一个rapper，所以这是个巧合。  
DVR一出道后，雄厚的实力，帅气的外表，很快就开出一片天地。钟辰乐偶尔会参加专辑的演唱，因为朴志晟总向他抱怨自己在吃马东夫夫的狗粮，就好像谁还没个男朋友似的。所以钟辰乐偶尔参加专辑录制其实也就是去秀恩爱的，不过钟辰乐嗓音干净清澈，是个宝藏男孩。  
随着新专辑发布后，公司股票上涨，董事会成员纷纷建议，总裁，考虑一下出道吧！  
小剧场 C  
诺俊夫夫、星辰夫夫，马东夫夫三对模范夫夫某一天里搞了个聚会，在钟辰乐家的别墅里BBQ，吃饱喝足后，大家一起聊天，钟辰乐说起自己和朴志晟一波红娘操作特别6，加快了黄仁俊和李帝努的相爱速度，真是两个善良的小天使。  
李帝努感动兄弟们当年的出谋划策，决定大家一起去泡温泉，夜生活才刚刚开始嘛。  
一开始6人泡在温泉里，点了几壶清酒，继续聊天。夜色渐浓后，三对越泡越开，黄仁俊酒量不好，泡着温泉，热气一哄，整个人懵懵的。突然一只手揉上他的乳珠，他一个激灵，清醒了过来，拍掉李帝努的咸猪手，说：“干什么呀，他们还在呢。”  
李帝努看着害羞快埋进水里的黄仁俊，哭笑不得：“哪还有他们，都走了。”  
“啊？他们都走了，不泡了吗？”黄仁俊抬头，果然都走了，整个温泉池就剩他们俩还在泡。  
“因为比有泡温泉更重要的事，你听。”李帝努把黄仁俊环在胸前，两只手四处点火。黄仁俊静静的听了一会儿，不知道哪处的水花溅起，紧接着若有若无的呻吟声响起来，哼哼唧唧的，因为距离远有些听不清。  
黄仁俊脸上一红，捉住李帝努燎火的手说：“回房间。”  
夜里，三对夫夫就像比赛一样，小攻们变着法的疼爱自己的受受，可怜受受们一开始还不好意思叫，但做到情动时也管不了这么多了，一个个放声呻吟，动静快到天亮才停。  
中午，李帝努，朴志晟，李马克满足的去吃午饭，留下黄仁俊，钟辰乐和李东赫三人直到下午才起来，面面相觑。  
“以后这种聚会要多搞一搞。”三只攻想。  
“以后这种聚会最好免了吧！”三只受想。

小剧场 D

隔壁新搬来一对夫夫，上午黄仁俊收到了新邻居给的小礼物。  
“你好，我叫董思成，和我老公中本悠太一起，住你们隔壁，请多指教。”坐在沙发上的男人，文质彬彬，两只耳朵一个尖，一个圆，长的很可爱也很有气质。  
“你好，我是黄仁俊，我的老婆叫李帝努，你们有什么不了解的可以问我们，我们在这里住了很久了。”  
董思成和黄仁俊越聊越high，上午还是陌生人，下午就称兄道弟了。  
“昀昀哥一会儿在我家吃晚饭吧，正好我介绍一下我老婆，你介绍一下你老公，我们几个再熟悉熟悉。”黄仁俊热情邀请。  
“好啊，那我帮忙洗菜。”董思成欣然接受。

晚上，李帝努回来后还带了新同事。  
“老公，你说的新同事就是仁俊的老婆呀。”董思成惊讶的看着跟着李帝努一起回来的中本悠太。  
“winko ，我看这就是缘分，我今天和jeno聊的可好了，都是外国人在中国发展，共同语言还挺多的。”中本悠太把包放在椅子上，和黄仁俊互相打过招呼后，就去洗手然后帮着董思成弄菜。  
“媳妇儿今天累吗？”黄仁俊顺着董思成刚才的话，对李帝努嘘寒问暖，李帝努心想俊俊今天咋地了，不过还是接下他的剧本，喊道：“老公我腿酸，一会儿给我好好捏捏。”

饭后，看着李帝努刷碗的背影，董思成问黄仁俊“jeno是你老婆吗？”  
话语间表达出的信息很明显是在质疑他的小身板竟然能当攻。黄仁俊自信满满的说“当然了，有时候攻看的是气场而不是体型！”

小剧场 E  
钟辰乐有一天来黄仁俊家做客，到他家门口后，刚好看见董思成，黄仁俊为两人介绍了一下后，董思成就去约会了，钟辰乐跟着黄仁俊进屋后坐在沙发上，问他：“这个人好像是我们以前毕业的学长呢。”  
“是吗，我怎么不知道。”黄仁俊泡好茶后，也坐在沙发上，表示自己没听过。  
“你知道什么呀，是高咱们两届的学长，之前也闹得轰轰烈烈的，和一个日本留学生交往，据说他做过一个梦，好像是梦见神给了他一袋湾仔码头，然后过些日子他就收到一箱湾仔码头。”  
“好巧”  
“是啊，大黄，你说你俩，一个直男扳手，一个湾仔码头，还真有意思，也不知道他们是不是也有像我和星星这样的助攻帮忙牵线。”

当然有了，郑在玹和金道英表示深藏功与名。

小剧场 F  
神表示很郁闷，有一次他想送一个男生湾仔码头，结果被人抢先了，又一次，他想送一个男生直男扳手，然后也被人抢先了，不过好在他们都找到了幸福的另一半，也算皆大欢喜。

END


End file.
